(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus that is attached to a surface of an electrical device that secures lead wires of a switch employed in the device, resisting the lead wires from being pulled from the device. The apparatus also includes clasps that securely hold the switch to the apparatus without adhesives or separate fasteners.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various types of electrical devices, ranging from home appliances to industrial electric motors, employ electric switches that are operative to selectively open and close electric circuits between the devices and their external power sources. Typically, the switch in the electric circuit is mounted stationary on a casing or housing of the device and communicates with the external power source through lead wires that extend from the switch and exit the interior of the device housing through an aperture.
It is common that some sort of strain relief connector be employed in an electrical device to secure lead wires exiting the housing of the device. The strain relief connector is provided to prevent a pulling force exerted on the lead wires from being transmitted to the electrical connections of the lead wires within the device housing and possibly separating the connections. Frequently, an electrical device is provided with a hole in its housing through which the lead wires extend. A resilient grommet is attached around the lead wires and press fit into the housing hole to function as the strain relief connector for the lead wires. An example of this type of strain relief connector is disclosed in the Bizoe U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,917. However, with this type of strain relief connector, the device housing must be manufactured with an aperture that is specifically shaped and sized to receive and securely hold the particular grommet attached around the lead wires and inserted into the aperture. The particular grommet is limited in its use to a device housing manufactured with the particular sized and shaped aperture to receive the grommet.
Frequently, the housings of electrical devices are specifically designed to incorporate a strain relief connector for the lead wires entering the housing. Examples of housings incorporating strain relief connectors are disclosed in the Schwaneke U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,623 and Daniels U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,379. However, as can be appreciated, to specifically design some portion of a device's housing structure to include a strain relief connector for lead wires entering the housing, or to provide a housing surface that mates with a strain relief connector formed on another housing surface such as that shown in Schwaneke, adds to the cost of manufacturing the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a strain relief connector for an electrical device that can be conveniently attached to most any casing or housing surface of the device to securely hold lead wires communicating the device with an external power source and thereby provide a strain relief connection to the lead wires. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lead wire strain relief connector that is configured to be employed in various different types of electrical devices without requiring the casings or housings of the devices to be modified so that they also contribute to the strain relief functioning of the connector or accommodate the attachment of the connector to the housings, the connector of the invention only requiring a small surface area of a device casing or housing for attachment of the connector. It is a further object of the invention to provide a strain relief connector that may be employed in various different types of electrical devices more inexpensively than prior art connectors due to the elimination of specifically shaped and sized apertures and housing or casing structures required to accommodate or work with prior art strain relief connectors. To further enhance the economy of the lead wire strain relief connector of the invention, it includes an integrally formed mounting for an electrical switch that attaches the switch in a stationary position relative to the device housing without the need for separate fasteners or adhesives or other methods of attachment.